MC's Christmas Carol
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: Charles Dickens's Masterpiece with MC's personal touch Can Holiday Humbug Mint Change her ways as 3 spirits visit her? find out! rated T for mild cursing
1. Title and Cast

**MC: oh-boy! i have been wanting to do this for a verry long time!**

 **Enforcermon: yeah, i guess...**

 **Rika: no...no...not again!**

 **Mint: please not another MC monstrosity!**

 **MC The Midget Dragon Presents:**

 **MC's Christmas Carol!**

 **(originally a charels dickens classic, i do not own it, Digimon or Tokyo Mew Mew!)**

 **Cast:**

 **Mint Aizawa**

 **Ichigo Momomya**

 **TK Takashi (age 9)**

 **Lettuce Midorikawa**

 **Pudding Fong**

 **Rika Nonaka- Ghost**

 **Hikari Kamiya (age 9) - Spirit of Christmas Past**

 **Sora Takanouchi - Sprit of Christmas Present**

 **Renamon- Spirit of Christmas Future**

 **PLZ Review!**


	2. The Girl Who Hated Christmas!

**MC: so, i'm kinda in the christmas mood, so i am working on a classic with a lot of twist.**

 **Mint: why would you cast me as Scrooge?**

 **MC: Ryou was busy and Yamaki had a previous engagement.**

 **Chapter 2- The Girl Who Hated Christmas!**

Once apon a time...okay, screw this! here's what happened!

after Deep Blue's demise, Mint Aizawa bought the Cafe Mew Mew from Ryou and turned it into the Mew Mew Department Store, needless to say, people flocked that place everyday!

Because of this, Mint became very wealthy and her ego swelled like it was weapons-grade steroids! as for her friends, they all worked for her.

the workload was massive and the pay was small, i'm sorry, did i say small, i mean Microscopic! and Mint was not exactly the most pleasent person to work with, she would constantly dock their pay, insult them, tell them to work faster, basicly it was hell!

As her wealth grew, so did her greed, and she would do everthing in her power to see to it that it would never end.

 **Morning...**

Mint stepped out of her limo, wearing a dragonskin coat, high heels and a smerk on her face, she loathed the cold, yet knew it was unavoidable, as she entered the automatic doors, two boys greeted them, one played the bass, while the other, a harmonica, it was Matt ishida and Takato Matsuki.

"hey Mint, want to make a donation, it's for the Iron Gate Orphanage!" asked Takato while Matt played.

Mint stared at them, "why the devil should i even waste a penny on those dirty little children, if they can't even fend for themselves, then they don't deserve to live, let alone ask for handouts." she sneered.

"Fuck lady! they can't help being orphans!" Matt protected, putting down his harmonica.

Mint took Takato's Bass and smashed it on Matt's head!

"there's your donation! keep the change!" she spoke as she entered her store.

"Bitch..." Matt Croaked.

"No doubt!" said Takato.

unknown to Mint as she entered the building, three shadows watched her.

"is that her?"

"Yup, no doubt"

"that woman needs a massive attitude adjustment...and we're just the folks to do it!"

End of chapter 2

 **MC: not bad for a start, but i can do better!**

 **Mint: i am not that cruel!**

 **MC: yeah right!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Enter Ichigo and TK

**MC: now for the chapter 3**

 **Mint: prick...**

 **Chapter 3- Enter Ichigo and TK**

as Mint entered the Store, she saw that everyone was hard at work, but to her, they were not working hard enough!

She then focused her attention on the red headed, pigtailed, halfwit working for her, she was reading a newspaper while performing inventory, a skill she is very proud of.

the Newspaper read:

Psycotic murderer Rika "The Animal" Nonaka Executed by electric chair!

"a upstanding young woman and a insperation to us all..." Mint muttered as she approached ichigo.

"I ain't Paying you to gawk at some woman who was performing a civil service, now...GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK!" Mint bellowed.

Ichigo jumped, grabbed her clipboard and left for the storage room.

"Hmph!" she said as she went to check on the others.

Zakuro and Lettuce were manning the Electronics area when a little boy walked over, he was wearing a green hat, hoddie and light brown pants, his name was TK Takashi, a very sick young man, the city's polution and smog had weakened his immune system.

"cough...hey girls!" he said with a tiny cough.

"oh hi TK, looking for a gift for your mom?" asked Lettuce.

TK nodded, he then coughed hard until blood splattered out!

"holy crap!" said Lettuce as she rushed to TK's side.

But TK merely patted her arm, "no worries, that happens a lot..."

"TK, perhaps one of us should drive you home when you're done shopping..." said Zakuro.

TK nodded, that is until Mint stomped over.

"Like hell you will! you two just wanna get off work, and as for you, look at this! i just had Pudding mop this floor, why can't you just go to a fucking hospital like a normal kid?" she scowled.

"My mom can't aford it, i had just saved enough money to get a Christmas present." TK explained.

"Yeah...that sounds like a "you" kind of problem...one more thing, this ain't a Day care center, buy your present and get lost!" she barked.

TK hung his head, but Lettuce knelt down and hugged him, Then she stared at Mint with rage.

"Must you take your fury out on harmless people who do you no harm?" she scowled.

"on whoever that wastes my time!" said Mint.

"You're an evil woman Mint, you have forgotten what it means to love, to give to share!" she yelled.

Mint sneered at Lettuce, she then grabbed a mop and handed it to Lettuce.

"Clean this urchin's blood off the floor." she commanded, "and when you're done, clean out you locker and leave you ID at the security desk."

"why?" asked Lettuce.

"Well you think i'm so evil and so cruel, and that i don't know love and crap, i'm trying to run a busness, not a charity orginization, god knows i don't wanna drag you with me! in other words, YOU'RE FIRED!" she yelled.

"I feel sorry for you then Mint, i really do..." she said softly, and so she dropped the mop, tossed her ID to the ground and stormed off!

TK just stared at Mint and then went on to shop.

having been satifyed, Mint went to her office which was very posh and lavish.

as she sat on her massage chair, she grabbed her P.A mike and spoke:

Mint: _Attention shoppers, to make your last minute shopping eaiser the MEW MEW department store will be opening it's doors on Christmas Day at 3:00 am sharp!_

As soon as she said that, All the employees screamed WHAT!

it was offical, they hated Mint Aizawa, but little did they know that she would learn a valuable lesson this very night!

End of chapter 3

 **MC: next chapter, things get interesting...**

 **TK: really?**

 **MC: yup!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. A Ghastly Encounter!

**MC: now we're cooking!**

 **Rika: i'm in this part aren't i?**

 **MC: (nods)**

 **Chapter 4- An Ghastly Encounter!**

after a grueling day of counting her money and treating her employees like shit, Mint decided to sleep in her office tonight.

the other employees all went home to get some rest, at least until Christmas Day, where they must return to work.

in her office, Mint pressed a button and her office turned into a bedroom, with a queen sized bed, a hot chocolate dispenser, an a plate of gingerbred men!

as she walked over to her sink to brush her teeth, she heard the sounds of stomping and chains rattling.

she dismissed it as the wind and continued brushing her teeth.

...that is until she heard a brash voice.

"HEY! Moron!"

she turned around to find...nothing..

the Voice spoke again...

"Look hard enough, you'll see me!"

she squinted her eye and to her suprise she saw a young girl, about ichigo's age sitting in her chair, she was wearing a orange jumpsuit, black boots, her red hair was tied up in a spiky bun.

but what scared her the most was her violet eyes she knew too well, and the large massive chains wrapped around her arms!

"you're Rika, Rika "The Animal" Nonaka!" Mint spat.

"At your service!" Rika said.

"But you're dead! the gave you the chair!" she said.

And yet here i stand, sort of..." Rika explained.

"why are you here?" Mint asked.

"i was like you, ya know, cold, cruel, wanting to do anything to survive in this world, killed my mother, father, classmates, burned down hospitals, comitted acts of Sacralige, Racism, Rape, you name it, and do you want to know why?" she explained.

Mint nodded...

"because i thought i could do these things and not suffer the concequences, but i was wrong, and now i bear these large heavy chains, one link for every cruel act i committed, and now i see you making the same danm mistake i did, trying to get to the top by stepping on everyone!" she explained.

Mint gulped...

"i've seen your chains Mint, they're not as large as mine, but they are just as heavy, but do you want to know what seperates us?" Rika asked.

"What?" Mint asked.

"you still have a chance to change your ways, 3 other ghosts will vist you tonight, each more powerfull than the last, listen to them, do as they say, or you and i will be spending a very long time toghether!" she said as she walked away.

"wait, before you go, do you regret the things you did?" asked Mint.

"Fuck no!, my only regret was getting caught!" she said as she faded from existance...

End Of Chapter 4

 **MC: nice!**

 **Rika: i gotta admit, you did good MC, i actually enjoyed that, maybe you aren't the twisted bastard child i thought were.**

 **MC (blushes)**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Angel Of The Past

**MC: okay, Kari, you're up next.**

 **Kari:...um...are you sure?**

 **MC: trust me you were born to play this role!**

 **Chapter 5- Angel Of The Past!**

After meeting the ghost of deranged criminal, Rika "The Animal" Nonaka, Mint could barley sleep.

as she sat in her bed, all she could think about was the three ghosts that were to visit her, fearing the worst she left her office and headed to her safe.

waiting for her was all the money she made over the years, another Queen sized bed and her tools.

within minutes, she sealed the vault with a blowtorch and nailed wooden boards to it.

"you really think that will hold?" a small, timid voice said.

Mint turned around to find a small, pink ball of light behind her, it's aura was, mystrious, but kind at the same time.

"who, or what the hell are you!" she spat.

the ball of pink light began to take shape into the form of a young girl about 9 years old, she had short, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes sporting a pink shirt and and black pants, she had small, but neon pink wings.

"My name is Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, The Spirit of Christmas Past!" she said softly.

"i know you, you brother killed you when he was on Heroin!" she said.

"yeah, i still love my big brother, but enough about little ol' me, let's discuss you, and what made you who you are." she said with a smile.

"why am i the target of the living dead? what in Hell's name have i done to you guys?" Mint asked in rage.

Kari wagged her finger, "did you really think you can behave this way and treat people like crap and not have powerfull forces notice?" she explained, "you've got our attention Miss Aizawa, and we have some strong opinions about your attitude!"

she then grabbed Mint by the head and with a single wink of Kari's eye, she was whisked away to the past...

End of chapter 5

 **MC: don't you just love cliffhangers, next chapter, we explore Mint's Tragic past.**

 **Kari: i never thought i would be the Spirit of Christmas Past...**

 **MC: you are just so cute, it was a crime not to give you the part!**

 **Kari (blushes)**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. I Will Dance No More

**MC: i should be able to finish this by christmas day!**

 **Kari: you can do it MC!**

 **Chapter 6- I Will Dance No More...**

As the bright, pink light faded, Mint found herself at her Dancing School.

"this jog your mind?" Kari asked.

"yes, for a very long time, Dancing was my passion" Mint responded, "after deafeting Deep Blue, i returned to finish my classes."

she turned to see herself pulling off multiple leaps with such grace and style.

"you were the best balllerina in you class, but for you, it wasn't enough..." said Kari as she snapped her fingers.

within moments, she was whisked away to another scene in history, a very dark and gritty scene.

Mint and Kari turned to see two figures talking, one was Mint, the other was a black and red anthropomorphic Hedgehog named Shadow.

"My father said you could help my skills as a dancer." Past Mint said.

"no problem, these Steroids will jack up your legs somthing fierce!...for the right price of course." Shadow said.

Past Mint paid the man without a single thought.

"...and that's where your life went straight to...you know where!" smiled Kari as once again she snapped her fingers.

the scene changed to another scene, it was the office of Mint's School.

her teacher and father had an argument.

"it's one thing to take steroids in the first place, but another to **suggest** that your child take steroids!" Mint's Principal said.

"Are you telling me how to raise my child?" Mint's Father roared.

"i'm afraid that we have no choice but to expell your daughter, Mr. Aizawa, we simply cannot condone steroid use.

"And i'm afraid i'm going to have withdraw my funding of this backwater school!" Mr. Aizawa said.

Past Mint listened in with worry...

 **Back at their mansion...**

"the nerve of that woman, expelling my pride and joy, don't worry love, we'll get you the best private tutors money can buy!" said Mr. Aizawa.

Mint was silent...

"those Steroids, didn't just affect you behavior and your school life, let just say, Mew powers and Steroids don't mix." Kari explained as she snapped her fingers.

the scene changed to a hospital scene, Past Mint was in the hospital waiting room, she was in a wheelchair.

"the nerves of your legs began to decay, you couldn't walk or dance to save your life." Kari explained.

"Good news sweetie, the doctor has agreed to perform the cyber-robotic surgery on your legs, you may not be able to dance again, but at least you will be able to walk." said Mr. Aizawa.

Past Mint was crushed...to never be able to dance again...she would rather die...

"Kari...take me home..." said Mint.

"Remember Mint, you fashoned these memories yourself..." said Kari as the two left Past Mint to greive...

End of Chapter 6

 **MC: whoa...that was sad, even for me...**

 **Kari: it was what Mint needed to see...**

 **Mint: YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. The Tycoon And The Giant

**MC: time for some more holoday Havoc!**

 **Sora: yay! my turn!**

 **Chapter 7- The Tycoon And The Giant!**

Mint awoke back in her vault, after removing the vault doors, she returned to her office, only to find it was covered in food!

"what the?" was all she could say.

there was turkey, mashed potatoes, tomato soup, burgers, pizza, Soft pretzels, spagheti, loaves of bread, stir-fry shrimp etc.

and in the middle of it all was a 30 foot tall girl munching on a leg of lamb.

she was wearing a red tube top, blue jeans a dark red helmet, and white hair.

"who are you?" said Mint.

"Sora Takanouchi, also known as the Spirit of Christmas Present." the giant responded.

"Sora Takanouchi? THE Sora Takanouchi? i know you! you were all set to take Japan to the World Cup Finals against Russia!" said Mint, "But then you were assassanated by a Soviet Union athlete!"

Sora nodded, "with or without me, Japan still won, but that's another story."

"what's with all the food though?" asked Mint.

"this is the food of generosity, which you have long denied your fellow man, want some? it is technicly your food..." she asked.

"no thanks, let me guess, your here to show me stuff in the present time, aren't you?" Mint said.

"yup yup yup!" she said as she extened her hand and flatend her palm.

Mint nervously climbed on and Sora held her tight as she opened the large window and climbed out.

what revelations Mint will have, even she did not know...

End of chapter 7

 **MC: we have now introduced the second ghost, next chapter, we will look at Mint's employees.**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	8. Pudding's Party!

**MC: just a few more chapters.**

 **Sora: you made me a giant, okay, i can dig it!**

 **Chapter 8- Pudding's Party!**

the streets were empty, yet even in this emptiness, the sounds of stomping could be heard.

Sora, with Mint in her hands, stomped over to the first house on their trip.

she opened her hands and Mint walked out.

"this is the Takashi place, that urchin, TK lives here." she said.

"Urchin? TK has done nothing wrong to be called that, he works his 9 year old butt off making sure his family has enough to eat by toiling away at the steel mill!" Sora said with a pout.

"again, that is a "him" problem." Mint sneered.

with that, the duo watched as TK walks down the stairs.

TK notices that his mother was cooking dinner, when he approached her with a single gift.

"Mommy, i have somthing for you..." he said, blushing.

he gives her mother the gift, the mother gently unwraps the package.

inside was a single gold watch, with emeralds along the rim, on the back it is engraved.

"To Mommy, i may not always be around, but for the short time that i am, i'm proud to be yor son.

-TK

Ms. Takashi hugged her son as tight as she could, which mad TK cough a lot until once again, blood came out!

"Oh! i am so sorry sweetie!" Ms. Takashi said.

as they saw this touching moment, Mint wondered about somthing, "what did he mean by "not being around?"

"TK's condittion requires a lung transplant, even on TK's salary at the Steel Mill is not enough to cover it, and the fumes from the mill aggravate his condittion, if these shadows remain unchanged, this will be TK's Last Christmas" Sora explained, "Come, there is more to see."

Mint nodded as they left.

over to the next building, Mint remember this place well...

"this is Pudding's Tavern! i can't beleve that place is still around!" Mint said.

Sora nodded as the two watched the festivites.

Everyone from work was there, Ichigo was getting drunk as hell, Zakuro was drinking some lemonade since she was driving, Lettuce was throwing darts at a picture of Mint, and Pudding was mixing a coxktail.

"Lettuce-oneechan, i'm wiling to give you a job if you want na no da!" said Pudding.

"Nah...i'll figure somthing out.." said Lettuce as she tossed a dart into Mint's left eye!

"Bitch..." Lettuce mumbled.

"ya know, "hic" Mint was once a decent human being, but ever since she got those robot legs and bought the cafe and "hic" turned it into a department store, she thinks she's too good for us!" Ichigo said, "what Mint, you too good to "hic" get drunk with your fucking friends?"

Ichigo looked at Mint's picture on the dartboard and then puked on it!

"ok, i do not know whether to find that funny or disgusting." said Lettuce.

Matt and Takato who were enjoying a drink, looked at ichigo and laughed.

Takato then walked over to Ichigo and carried her bridal style.

"Come on Red, i'll take you home..." Takato smiled.

"Gee, and i though chivelry was "hic" Dead..." said Ichigo.

and with that, the two went home for the night.

Zakuro looked at the vomit-stained picture of Mint, "Mint...even though your heart has tunred black, we still love you." she spoke.

"see, even though you treated the like shit, they still care..." said Sora.

"Tell that to the Vomit-Stained picture of me!" said Mint, "just...Just take me the fuck home!"

Sora nodded and they left...

End Of Chapter 8

 **MC: wow, Even after all that, Mint stll refuses to unbend!**

 **Sora: Sorry MC, i tried...**

 **MC: no worries, we still got one ghost left!**

 **?: i beleve that's my cue!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	9. A Foxy Future

**MC: we're getting closer to the finale!**

 **?: good...**

 **Chapter 9- A Foxy Future!**

Mint woke up back in her office, after dealing with Ghosts tugging at her heartstrings, she was in no mood for the third.

So, she took out her laptop, and decided to check her e-mail!

But before she could even check it, a mystrious voice came out of her laptop.

"Mint Aizawa, am i correct?" it said.

Mint nodded.

"my comrades tell me that despite their best efforts, you have yet to change your ways, correct?" it spoke, "if that is the case, then you have forced me to take...more extreme measures..."

"Screw you!" she said as she turned her Laptop off. and turned on her TV.

however, the instant she did, the TV exploded!

"Great, now i have to go to the electronics department and get a new TV." she mumbled as she left.

when she got there, all of the computers began to turn on, and the same voice was heard.

"you know, i do not like being ignored, and when someone just cuts me off like that...i get a little annoyed." she said as the the all of the computer screens gave off a blinding Light.

Mint shielded her eye as the light slowly began to fade, when it did, Mint was aghast at what she saw.

a pure white, Anthropomorphic Fox, with black gloves on her knees were skull and crossbones, and her eyes were black with ice blue pupils.

"Renamon..." Mint uttered, "you were the Queen of England's most top Assassan!"

"Also known as the Spirit of Christmas Future, and indeed i was, until i was betrayed by the Royal Familly, i was shot, stabed, skinned alive, decapatated, and finally burned." she said, "now that we got the formallites out of the way, let's get to know you." she spoke softly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, PSYCHO!" Mint screamed and ran.

she tried making for the exit, but it was frozen shut!

"please don't make this any harder than it has to be." she said.

she grabbed Mint's arm and went through one of the TV's

...and into the Future...

End Of Chapter 9

 **MC: what kind of grim future can i come up with?**

 **Renamon: only you would know...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


	10. The Girl With The Cast-Iron Heart

**MC: oh, this is getting good!**

 **Renamon: time for mint's wake up call!**

 **Chapter 10- The Girl With The Cast-Iron Heart!**

Renamon and Mint had arrived into the Future, which was littered in tombstones!

"this doesn't look very christmas-like" said Mint.

Renamon turned turned to face Mint, "that is because there is no christmas in the future, as time went on you began to despise this holiday, to the point where you had it abolished and even worse, deemed it a federal crime to celebrate it!" she spoke.

And as Mint gulped, Renamon began to sing...

( **Play "Luna's Future" by MLP)**

 _ **i see a cold wind blowing through,**_

 _ **i see days neither fun nor free,**_

 _ **i see a future caused by you,**_

 _ **i see a path not ment to be,**_

 _ **the future should filled with magic,**_

 _ **hopes and whishes, brought to life,**_

 _ **the days ahead are dark and tragic,**_

 _ **no time for hope when all is strife...**_

 _ **Whatever might have been,**_

 _ **all the dreams that people share,**_

 _ **Because of you, Mint Aizawa,**_

 _ **The future is a cold nightmare.**_

And as she finished her song, a army of robots began to roam about!

"What the hell are those?" asked Mint.

"Are they not you Security robots?" Renamon asked.

"i designed them to protect, not enslave!" Mint pouted.

"Come, there is more to see..." Renamon said as they headed twords the city.

when the reached the city, Mint noticed a large sign:

 **WELCOME TO MINTROPOLIS**

 **POPULATION: DEPENDS ON MINT'S MOOD!**

"By bribing city oficials, you manged to become Mayor, and in doing so, you had christmas abolished and later on deemed it a federal offense to celebrate it, you became known as the Girl who killed Christmas." Renamon said.

"I...I didn't Want this..." Mint said.

"Didn't you? as time progressed your selfishness became hatrid, and in time, you felt that if you could not be Happy, then neither could anyone else," explained Renamon.

the twosome made their way to city hall, Mint noticed that unlike the city, City hall looked warm and inviting.

Renamon picked up on this and spoke. "your office is just ahead, you taxed the coal in this town so that only you may afford coal."

when they entered Mint's office, Mint saw a sight that turned her blood to ice.

it was her, but she had not aged a day, the only difference was her hands were steel and robot-like, her hair was a blinding white, and her eyes were black with white pupils.

"with the money you earned, you underwent an expensive regiment of cybernetic surgery, you are now even less human than you are now." Renamon explained.

Mint could hardly beleve it, she was a freaking cyborg!

just then the doors burst opened, and two of Mint's robots came it, tugging a little red-headed girl with them.

"i beleve that is Ichigo's Grandaughter." said Renamon.

"My Lady, We caught this urchin baking Gingerbread Men in her home!" one robot said.

Future Mint stared at ther girl with dislike, "that is a direct violation of code 129 of our town lawbook, "Baking Christmas-themed goods is strictly prohibited" and this is your third offense, what do you have to say for yourself?" she said in heartless tone.

"i say that you have gone mad with power, my granmother would have slapped you silly if you hadn't given her the electric chair!" the child spat.

"I gave Ichigo the electric chair?" Mint said in disbeleif.

"she was arrested for making a snowman..."Renamon explained.

"hnmmm...Execution is too nice of a punishment, Take her to Dr. Eggman's Lab and have her Roboticized!" she scowled.

"you can Roboticize Me, but cant silence us all!" she screamed as the robots dragged her away!

"oh! god! what the hell have i become? Spirit...i'm soo sorry...just because i was having a lousy holiday dosen't mean i need to take it out on everyone else!...please tell me i can undo this nightmare!" Mint said as she broke down and cried.

for once, Renamon smiled, "That's all i needed to hear..." she said softly as a golden light flashed...

End of chapter 10

 **MC: and now comes the heartwarming ending...**

 **Renamon: yup...**

 **MC: and a special ending for our ghosts...**

 **Rika, Kari, Sora, And Renamon: WHAT!**

 **MC: you'll see!**

 **PLZ Reveiw**


	11. A New Start!

**MC: Well, all good things must come to an end...**

 **Rika: i...actually enjoyed this one**

 **Mint: as did i...**

 **Chapter 11- A New Start!**

Mint woke up to find herself in her office, she remembered everything the Spirits of Christmas taught her this Night and she knew just what to do.

as 3:00 AM aproached, all the workers clocked in and entered the building, TK was the first customer here...

but what was waiting for them...was a Christmas party to end all Christmas parties!

and sitting at the top of it all was Mint in her Christmas best!

"to all my workers, i want to apologize for my attitude, i was so bitter with my life, that i stopped carring about what everyone else wanted and let my own selfishness push away my friends." Mint explained, "Lettuce, i'm sorry i fired you, i'd like you to come back, not as an employee, but as my bussness partner!"

"Apology accepted!" she said as she hugged her!

Mint turned to ichigo, "Ichigo, i want you to be my assistant Manager of this Store, on one condittion, go easy on the alcohol okay?" she said.

"No Prob!" giggled Ichigo.

"and TK, i found a doner for your lung transplant surgery, all paid by me!" Mint said as she picked TK up gently.

"Thank you...Mint..." Tk said.

and as the customers came, the gang had the best party in history!

and for once in her life, Mint was happy...she was actually happy!

but what shocked her were the four people standing near the snacks.

"Rika, Sora, Kari, and Renamon?" she said as she approached them.

"Thanks to you Mint, we were given a seccond chance at life, even a crook like me!" Rika smiled.

"thanks for knocking some sense into me!" said Mint.

"it's what friends are for." said Renamon.

and so, Mint and the others lived happily ever after!

THE END!

 **MC: nice...**

 **Mint: ya know MC, maybe you aren't the lunitic we thought you were!**

 **MC: aww, that's Sweet!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
